


I've Got You

by Roankomspacekru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Lincoln kom Trikru, Lincoln x reader, Non-Graphic Violence, The 100 - Freeform, the 100 fanfic, the 100 season 1, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roankomspacekru/pseuds/Roankomspacekru
Summary: Reader is a Trikru solider assigned to watch the infected Deliquent camp when she gets infected herself.  Lincoln finds finds her and takes care of her.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty short but I promise my next one will be longer! I hope you guys enjoy this though.

The sickness had been tearing through the Skaikru camp like a wildfire. Your clan's plan was working perfectly but you couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt as you watched the teenagers suffering as you watched from what was supposed to be a safe distance.  
As the day went on and infection spread, the camp grew more frantic. You were so busy watching the teenagers in the camp below you that you failed to notice the infected one right behind you until he half collapsed on you, coughing up blood.  
Spichen!" you swore as you shoved him off and stood up, drawing your knife. You took no pleasure from this but if he were to survive and report back to his camp then there would be trouble. Yu gonplei ste odon," you said, kneeling beside him before your blade pierced his heart.  
You stood up, wiping off your blade and quickly distancing yourself from the body. Reaching up, you touched your cheek and looked nervously at the blood on your fingertips. You swallowed nervously, hoping desperately that you wouldn't be infected.  
You continued to watch the camp but after an hour, you started to feel light headed and your nose dripped blood.  
"No," you whispered weakly as you stood up and quickly stumbled.  
You hesitated, torn between your urge to survive and your need to help your clan. If you left now, you wouldn't be able to report back on the status of Skaikru after the infection ran its course. But if you stayed, you could die or be discovered.  
After a moment's hesitation you headed into the forest, hoping you'd be able to find the antidote before you grew any weaker.  
The longer you searched, the weaker you grew and soon you collapsed, unable to go on. You lay still, hoping that the sickness would run its course quickly.  
After a few minutes, you heard someone approaching. Every instinct screamed at you to grab your knife and defend yourself but you were just too weak to move.  
"Y/N?" Lincoln's voice broke through the fog of pain.  
"L-Lincoln?" you whispered weakly.  
You were vaguely aware of Lincoln's strong arms lifting you up and just before you passed out, you heard Lincoln's voice in your ear.  
"You're going to be okay. I promise. I got you."

You woke up disoriented and weak but feeling better. You tried to sit up but firm, yet gentle hands laid you back down.  
"Shh, stay still, Y/N. I've got you. You're okay."  
You couldn't help but relax as Lincoln's soft voice soothed you.  
"W-where am I?" you asked shakily.  
"I took you back to my cave to give you the antidote," Lincoln replied.  
You put your hand over his as he helped you lean up against some furs. "Thank you, Lincoln."  
He smiled softly, squeezing your hand gently. "You're welcome. I'm glad I found you."  
He turned away to pick up a bowl of broth. "Eat up. You need to get your strength back up," he said, guiding the spoon to your lips.  
You parted your lips and obediently let him feed you the broth. The next few minutes were spent in silence as he fed you.  
Once the broth was done, Lincoln set aside the bowl. "Get some sleep. You need to rest."  
You shook your head, trying to get up instead. "I need to get back to my post," you insisted although your head was spinning and you were shivering.  
Lincoln shook his head. "You're not nearly strong enough. You need to rest, Y/N."  
You finally relented, mostly because you still felt too weak to stand and Lincoln gently covered you with blankets.  
"Riden," he whispered as you closed your eyes. "I'll stay by your side."

**Author's Note:**

> Trig translations  
> Spichen: Damn it  
> Yu gonplei ste odon: Your fight is over  
> Riden: Sleep


End file.
